


Hercules Mulligan's Optometry and Tailors

by brigitwritesstuff



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, aliza - Freeform, jack-of-all-trades hercules, sad puppy hamilton, squad bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brigitwritesstuff/pseuds/brigitwritesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(http://hamiltonprompts.tumblr.com/)</p><p>Alexander is dragged kicking and screaming to the optometrist when it finally becomes apparent that he needs glasses. Established relationship, but writer’s choice of pairing. Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hercules Mulligan's Optometry and Tailors

            "Please Dear, you need them!" Begged Eliza.

            "I assure you, nothing is wrong with me. Look, I can still read." He lifted the top of his laptop and pulled up a news article. To illustrate his point, he zoomed out on the page.

            "It says '20 babies lost in astronaut insects'... Hang on, that's can't be right."

            Eliza folded her arms. "Because it's not. I think you meant '20 bags lost in airline incident'."

            He shrugged. "Hey, I got the jist of it and that's what matters."

            She sighed. Standing there for a few moments, she considered different ways to get him to the optometrist.

            In a flash, she grabbed his laptop and fled out the door. Stopping to grab her car keys, of course. He perused her. Yelling for his laptop, he ran down the stairs. By the time he got to the parking lot, he was she was in her car. The computer sat in the back seat.

            He jumped into the backseat to grab it when she started driving. Alexander screamed in fear.

            "Fuck! Eliza, what are you doing?"

            "Shut the door!"

            He did as she asked, scurrying into the car. She locked the doors.

            "Are you gonna kill me? I really fucking hope you're not gonna kill me."

            "No, I'm gonna help you."

            She took a sharp turn. Alexander noticed a sign that read "Hercules Mulligan's Optometry and Tailors".

            "Wow, that guy takes on a lot. What makes him qualified to be poking around my eyes?"

            "At least we know that if he cuts you, he can stitch you back up." She shot him a teasing smile and got out. He followed.

            The inside was nice. It reminded him of what an old lady's house might look like. There was a table with a computer on it. A sign written in sharpie was taped to it, and read "Reception". The room to the left contained another table with a sewing machine on top, among several stacks of fabric, spools of thread, boxes of buttons, etc. The room to the right had a dentist chair ( _wasn't this an eye doctor_?) and five different frames lined up on the windowsill. There was one of those machines they put your eye up to with the different lenses ( _is this clearer? or is this clearer_?) and a poster full of different font sizes of letters.

            Eliza grabbed Alexander's hand to ensure that he didn't run away while she looked around for Dr. Mulligan. She found him lying on the floor of the sewing room, throwing a thimble into the air and catching it on its descent. "Dr. Mulligan?"

            "Oh! Hello!" He got up and wiped the dust off his outfit. He wore a button-up and a tie with black slacks. You could tell he was serious about his business. _Businesses_.

            "Hello. My boyfriend needs glasses."

            "Sure! If you'll just--" He picked some forms up from his desk and handed them to Eliza. "sit down here, please."

            Alexander obliged, but wouldn't go quietly. "I'm sure you'll find I have no problem seeing. I've had excellent vision since I was young. In fact, my teachers often let me sit in the back of the classroom because I was one of the only kids who could see the board!"

            "Really?"  Hercules said.

            "Yeah! All the other kids had to sit up close, but I could sit really, really far back. I did in each class I had all the way through middle school." The doctor shined a light in his eyes. "I asked people if they wanted to come back next to me, but they always said 'I won't be able to see'."

            Mulligan felt sympathy. This man in his chair, whose feet didn't even reach to the end, had needed his girlfriend to take him out here and fill out his medical forms. Even worse, he spilled his guts to a stranger about some of his most tragic childhood stories.

            He put one of the lenses in front of his eyes. "Is this blurry or clear?"

            "Blurry."

            Another lens. "Blurry or clear?"

            "Blurry."

            Another. "Blurry or clear?"

            "Blurry."

            Three more lenses later, it was easy for him to read the poster of letters. "I'm sorry to say, but you need glasses."

            "Well then I'm sorry to say, but your lenses are broken."

            Eliza snapped at him. "They're not broken, Alexander! He's a doctor and he says you need glasses so you're getting them!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out two hundred dollars. She pointed to the round, silver pair on the windowsill. "Those ones. I'll be back on Monday to pick them up."

            "Yes Ma'am."

            She took Alexander by the hand. He stood. "Thank you so much."

            She poked her boyfriend. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Thanks."

            "Anytime."

            That Sunday, there was a knock on their door. Hamilton answered. It was Hercules. In his hand was a glasses case and the forms Eliza had filled out at his office.

            "Hey man, I finished these early, so..."

            "Thanks." He reluctantly took his order.

            They stood for a moment, just a second long enough for them to notice the dead air. Mulligan spoke.

            "Ya'know, I was going to go get drinks with some of my friends, and if you wanted to come along, that would be pretty cool."

            "I don't know, I have so much work to do."

            "That's fine. If you ever need some guys to just hang out with sometime, you should drop by."

            He turned to leave, but Alexander stopped him. "Wait!"

            "Yeah?"

            He took the glasses out of the case and put them on. "I think I will come."


End file.
